The right person at the right time
by InsanityReplay
Summary: When naruto was running away from an angry mob, he bumped into a girl called Emi who in exchange of protection became Naruto's big sister! See how Naruto changes as he adds a sister into his equation! Warning OC's Good!Orochimaru, Good!Kimimaro, Zabuza will not die!
1. Chapter 1

_A little boy was running through the streets of Konoha trying to shake of the angry mob which contained both civilians and ninja who were shouting "Kill the Monster" and "Get Him!"_

_The blonde haired bumped into someone's legs and looked up, his blue eyes wide with fear, standing in front of him was a girl older than hi. Her hair was a very dark brown, which had specks of bronze running through it and her shocked eyes were a misty grey._

_The boy heard shouts the mob was close, the girl sensing his fear stood in front of him, shielding him from sight, the mob ran past her not seeing the timid boy behind, as soon as the mob was no longer visible, the girl picked the boy up and ran to the Hokage's office._

_Once safely Inside the Hokage's office the girl put him down. The boy softly muttered out "Jiji", the old man at the desk looked at him and smiled sadly "Ah Naruto, are you alright?" he asked the young child gently, the boy nodded softly clutching onto the older girl's hand tightly._

_The Hokage narrowed his gaze at the newcomer, "You are not from my village are you child" he stated taking in her weather beaten appearance. The young girl shook her head in reply she looked no more than 12 years old. "Then who are you child?"_

_The girl looked worried and took a deep breath "I escaped from a ninja gaol and came by sea as a pirate to this land mass seeking asylum, Hokage-sama" _

_The Hokage sighed "the first person for Naruto trusts is a criminal, just my luck" he thought to himself and the smirked "Very well I shall grant you asylum on three conditions. 1 to stay with Naruto and become his family, 2 to protect this boy and teach him the ways of the ninja and finally 3 become a ninja of Konoha and take the oath to protect this country."_

_The girl smiled in relief "I think I can manage that Hokage-sama" she said and went down to Naruto's eye level "is this okay with you Naru-chan?" she asked gently, Naruto nodded his head vigorously in agreement "Hai Nee-chan!" he said with a grin._

_The Hokage smiled "Very well then, child state your name" he said seriously, the girl straightened out "My name is Emi…" she then turned to look back at Naruto and the Hokage smiled when he realized and told her "Your name is Emi Uzumaki"_

_The girl smiled and nodded "I am Emi Uzumaki"_

**7 years later**

"Naruto, get up or you're going to be late for your own graduation!" a dark haired young woman sighed shaking her little brother's shoulder harshly. Naruto's eyes sprang open "Waaah! Why didn't you make me earlier Aneki!" he shouted sprinting out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Emi sighed shaking her head exasperatedly "that boy" she muttered.

Emi had very dark brown hair that reached to about mid-thigh length when it was down but today it was in a messy beehive, her long bangs tucked behind her ear, revealing her expressive misty grey eyes. Her caramel coloured skin was unblemished accept for the tattoo around her neck, which resembled a crown of thorns.

Her outfit consisted of a forest green slim fit t-shirt, black fingerless gloves which reached up to her elbow, a pair of very tight black leather jeans and a pair of worn military ankle boots. Her ninja headband was on a purple sash and tied around her left arm where her glove finished off. Around her neck was a small silver chain with a delicate pendant made out of wire, which was made for her by Naruto on her 13th birthday.

She heard the bathroom door open "Naru your new clothes are on the bed, you will not find that hideous jumpsuit anywhere" she called over her shoulder chuckling darkly it had took a while but with the help of the Hokage the monstrosity was gone forever!

Naruto cursed at hearing this but dutifully went to his bed and inspected his new wardrobe and gasped in awe. He dressed quickly and then looked at himself in the mirror and grinned; he wore a sleeveless black tank top with matching ninja pant, from his elbows to his knuckles he had wrapped dark orange tape around them to give himself slight protection from recoil and also tapered his ankles with the tape as well slipping on his black ninja sandals over the top, he tied a dark orange sash around his waist to add a little colour. He then picked up his new ninja headband and grinned cheekily it was adorned on a black sash and he tied it tightly around his forehead, to complete his outfit he picked up the leather wristband his sister had given him as a graduation present securing it over the bandages on his right wrist, it had storage seals sewn into it so there was need for him to carry a weapons pouch since everything he needed was contained in this band.

He walked into the kitchen to see his sister giving a warm smile "looking good otouto" she told him while winking, giving him a brief hug "now go before you're late! Iruka-san won't be happy if you are!" she chided and watched as her brother sprinted out the door and chuckled gently muttering to herself "now then time to see what the Hokage wants" disappearing in a shroud of leaves.

Academy~

Naruto proudly walked into the room, holding himself like his sister did in silent confidence. He sat down in one of the many seats and watched as two girls barge into the room both shouting "First!" and then proceeded to argue about it, he sighed wistfully looking at the pink haired girl, he had had a massive crush on Sakura when they first met but it had died down now after he realized that she would only have eyes for Sasuke Uchiha, the class heart throb (that and she was such a banshee.)

Iruka walked into the classroom and shouted "BE QUIET... Now, I shall call out what teams you will be in" he picked up a clipboard and started reading "Team 10- Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi" Naruto heard the two boys grown unhappily.

"Team 8- Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto smiled at this, Hinata was a sweet but very shy girl who idolized his sister and aspired to be like her one day.

"Team 7- Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto's smile dropped and he hit his head on the table and muttered "why me" to himself gently.

Iruka looked up to see a scowling Sasuke, Hyperactive and giddy Sakura and a gloomy Naruto, he scratched his cheek nervously and noted to swing by and tell Emi about Naruto's teammates and that he would bring Naruto back with him and then sighed "they should be okay" he thought.

**Hokage's** **Office**

Emi sighed gently, she had changed her tee for a long-sleeved revealing v neck which was jet back in colour and hugged her body nicely. She smiled as she walked through the door, bowing slightly "you wished to see me Hokage-sama" she asked curiously.

The old man smiled "Ah yes, we are just waiting for the other two to join us", Emi cocked her head to the side at this "other two?" she echoed.

A couple minutes later Itachi Uchiha and a boy a couple of years younger than her who had bone white hair. They both bowed to the Hokage, the Hokage smiled "Right on to business then." He said and the atmosphere in the room turned serious.

"First of all let's make sure you have all heard of each other; Itachi Uchiha, one of the two remaining Uchiha from the massacre" he said and Itachi stiffened slightly as he felt the other two assess him. Everyone had heard of the massacre caused by his cousin Shisui who had escaped leaving only himself and his little brother alive.

"Next Kimimaro Kaguya, a bone wielder and Orochimaru's apprentice" this caught the other two's attention, Orochimaru was the only one of the Hokage's students that had stayed in the village however recently he had gone off searching for the other two members of the Sannin to see how they were doing. They hadn't realized that he had taken another student after Anko.

"And finally Emi Uzumaki, adopted sister of our resident jinchuuriki" he finished, it was now the turn of the men to scrutinize her, Itachi had only met her in passing at the academy while he picked Sasuke up was happy at the new chance to study the female in front him, he had heard that after she arrived in Konoha all of the attacks had stopped on Naruto completely so she had earned his respect for protecting her little brother.

Kimimaro looked at her in awe and fascination this was someone his master praised so she had to be good, he had heard rumours about this woman many were probably false though he couldn't wait to find out which ones were true.

"Now that you are all acquainted with one another, I have decided to have the three of you will form a team. As you are all very skilled ninja you will be receiving nothing below A-rank!" All three of them sweat-dropped and Emi muttered "looks like we're going to be busy" the other two nodded in agreement.

**Back with Team 7**

"Naruto will you just sit still!" Sakura screamed at the boy as he paced up and down, the boy muttered "He's late, Aneki always told me it was rude to be late" and picked aboard eraser up off the desk and jammed it in the door way and grinned "He'll deserve it!"

Sasuke sighed at the pathetic prank "our Sensei will be an elite jonin, do you really think he fall-"

Poof! The eras landed on a tall man's grey gravity defying hair, the man held a hand to his masked face in a thinking pose "Hmm… My first impression… I hate you!" he said cheerfully "meet me on the roof in 5" he ordered before disappearing in a pile of leaves. Sakura gasped but Naruto and Sasuke had seen their older siblings plenty of times and weren't impressed that easily.

Up on the roof Kakashi surveyed his new team and stated "Alright state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams"

"Why don't you go first Sensei, because we don't know anything about you yet" Sakura commented, Kakashi pointed at himself "Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake; I have likes and dislikes… As for hobbies I have lots of hobbies… As for dreams I never really thought about it? Alright Pinky you next"

Sakura pouted at the fact she hadn't learnt anything "My name is Sakura Haruno, the boy I like is Sasuke and I hate Naruto! U-uh my h-hobby is umm…" she looked at Sasuke and blushed "My dream for the future is umm…" she again looked at Sasuke and started squealing happily.

Kakashi sweat dropped and turned to his now very frightened Uchiha student "Next you the brooding one."

Sasuke scowled at this "Sasuke Uchiha… I like my brother and training… I dislike many things… My hobbies are training with my brother and walking… My dream is to restore my clan… And maybe kill a certain someone…" Kakashi wondered if Itachi knew his brother wanted to kill their traitorous cousin but shrugged it off.

Turning to the blonde expectantly who smiled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like my Aneki, training, Iruka-Sensei, my sister's cooking and the colour orange, so deal" he said, pausing to tie the sash around his waist tighter "Umm I dislike people who judge others without getting to know them, people who are arrogant towards others and people who don't keep their promises… Uh hobbies are training with my Aneki, taking care of my plants and going out to dinner with Iruka-Sensei! My dream is to surpass the Hokage, so people will stop disrespecting me and my Aneki!" he said fiercely.

Kakashi was shocked the boy was a lot more intelligent than he let on and obviously cared dearly for his older sister and Iruka. He gave them an eye smile and said "OK, tomorrow we will be doing a team exercise as out of the 27 graduates only 9 will actually become genin! The exercise you will perform tomorrow has a 66% failure rate!"

The three looked at their new Sensei in shock… "WHAT!"

_**End~**_

_**Phew! It seemed to go on for ever! So yeah I hope enjoyed :D**_

**Bio**

Emi Uzumaki/?

Age-19

Height-170cm

Weight-56kg

Likes-Naruto, Hokage, Iruka, cooking, reading, green tea

Dislikes- Danzou, fan girls, anyone who is horrible to Naruto, hot weather, being confined

Facts- met Danzou when she was younger and took an instant dislike to the man; she hates to be confined due to being in gaol and temporarily being on a pirate ship! She had been in the gaol from the age of 5 (you shall find out the reason why later!) and on the pirate ship for 7 months and misses the crew dearly.

Character Song- Seven Nation Army

**Please vote for Emi's pairing!**

Kakashi-

Iruka-

Zabuza-

Orochimaru-

Itachi-

Kimimaro-

Other (state in review)-

_**Thank you for reading please vote! Love you all Jana~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was whining "Aneki they put me on the same team as Sasuke-teme, can you believe it! I'm mean then I have Sakura as well and she doesn't listen to me at all and always takes Sasuke's side! It's so not fair" he ranted as his sister listened quietly handing him his breakfast.

Naruto looked at the omelette and then his sister "Kakashi-Sensei told me not to eat anything; he said I would puke if I did" Emi raised an eyebrow and smiled "or the more reason to eat right? Besides is you don't eat your breakfast, no ramen for a week" she watched in amusement as her brother paled and hastily started eating.

"See you later Aneki, just you wait and see I'll beat Sensei and become a proper genin!" Naruto shouted happily running out the front door, slamming it loudly behind himself.

**Uchiha Estate**

Itachi and Sasuke were sat in their kitchen, "You should eat something Sasuke", Sasuke raised an eyebrow at is older brother "I was told not to eat anything nii-san by my Sensei. Only that dobe would actually eat something when told not to"

Itachi sighed at his brother's superiority complex and watched as his brother rose from his place "I'll be taking my leave nii-san" Sasuke said before leaving the house.

**Training Field**

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the same time, both of them glaring at each other for all they were worth before Sakura turned up and hit Naruto for glaring at "her" Sasuke.

"Naru-chan" the three hopeful genin turned to see Emi walking towards them with Itachi and Kimimaro by her side.

"Ah, Aneki why are you here?" Naruto asked curiously. Emi scratched the back of her neck embarrassedly and smiled "We here to watch you assessment of course."

Sasuke scowled at this, trying to dislodge Sakura from his arm, ('trying' being the optimum word here) "But why are you together with the Dobe's sister and who's that guy?" he said rudely, while pointing at Kimimaro.

Itachi sighed at his brother's behaviour "Emi-san is my teammate Sasuke and so is Kimimaro" he said tiredly, Sakura blinked at the three of them "Huh? But you three don't really look like a team." She commented, the other two nodded their agreement.

Kimimaro raised a non-existent eyebrow at this and countered "neither do you guys", Sakura frowned at this and immediately scowled at Naruto "It's all your fault Naruto if you weren't here then-" before Sakura could finish the temperature turned icy.

Sakura turned around to feel huge amounts of killing intent leaking from Naruto's sister and the others actually couldn't believe the pink haired girl's stupidity. "What was that brat?" Emi's voice was as cold as steel as she stepped forward "How dare you instantly blame my brother like that! You are just as bad, hanging to Sasuke like he's a toy, disgusting and you call yourself a kunoichi, don't make me laugh." Sakura was backing away steadily at the pure hatred rolling of the young woman in waves.

Naruto was happy his sister was standing up for him but unless she was distracted soon, she would snap and that would be even scarier than her current state.

"Yo sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way round" said Kakashi's cheerful voice he then looked up to see two of his genin sighing in relief at his arrival and the other one frozen in fear and then Itachi, Kimimaro and Emi who seemed to be pissed off at Sakura.

Kakashi blinked "Umm… Did I miss something?" he asked. Kimimaro sighed wrapping an arm around Emi's waist and answered "Nothing we were just leaving, Good Luck you three" and then proceeded to drag Emi away with Itachi walking behind the two of them.

Kakashi turned to face his students "Uhh, what just happened?" he asked, Naruto sighed "Sakura-chan blamed me for something that wasn't my fault in front of my Aneki and uh… Aneki was slightly angry at her" he finished while laughing nervously.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this looking at Sasuke and Sakura asking "Is this true?" Sasuke nodded, while Sakura stood stock still in fear.

Kakashi sighed, he would have to talk to the Hokage about what had occurred but that could wait, he had to test the brats in front of him first… Walking over to one of three stands he set a timer on it and then turned back to his charges and clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Ok, I have set this timer for noon. All you have to do to pass is get one of these bells" he lectured, holding two bells up for his students to see and then continued "however fail to get a bell before the time limit ends, you will be tied to the stump while I eat your dinner in front of you!" he finished happily.

"_So that's why he told us not to eat… I should have listened to Itachi…"_ Sasuke thought miserably.

"_I didn't even have dinner last night! Real bad idea to go on a diet"_ Sakura thought helplessly.

"_Aneki! You're my hero!"_ Naruto thought happily, thanking the gods that Emi had blackmailed him into eating something this morning.

(I'm going to skip the test, since the same thing happens…)

Naruto ran home happily and opened the door screaming "I PASSED!" and crushed Emi in a bear hug.

Emi giggled "Well done Naru, I'll treat you to Ramen tonight" she said while ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry Emi, I'll pay for it" the siblings turned round to see Iruka standing in the doorway, Emi smiled "Oh Iruka-san, please come in, would you like some tea?" she asked politely.

Iruka smiled and nodded as Naruto lead him into the living room, while Emi carried in a tray of tea and sweet confectionaries. The trio caught up on recent invents, hearing a knock on the door Emi frowned and got up to answer the door.

In the doorway stood the Hokage and Kakashi, "Eh? Hokage-Sama, Kakashi-san, please come in." Emi said politely, leading them into the sitting room where Iruka was busy lecturing Naruto on etiquette both looking up from what they were doing "Eh!? Hokage-Sama" Iruka said standing up immediately only for the Hokage to chuckle waving Iruka to sit back down.

Naruto eyed them suspiciously "What're you doing here with Kakashi-Sensei, Jiji?" he asked curiously "Is this about earlier?" Emi asked walking through the door setting to cups in front of her new guests, pouring them both some green tea.

The Hokage sipped the tea and sighed relaxing slightly "Yes, What were you thinking releasing your killing intent on a unprepared academy graduate, Emi-Chan" the Hokage said sternly, Iruka gaped at this looking at Kakashi for confirmation who nodded lazily as an answer.

Emi smiled slightly "Hmm, but a ninja should always be prepared is one of the academy's foundation rules, Is it not?" she asked playfully.

Naruto then butted in "It wasn't Aneki's fault! Sakura started blaming me for no reason and Aneki got a little angry because she knew I was upset… That was all Jiji!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto "but what your sister did compromised Sakura's ability to function properly during the test." He said lazily.

Iruka then said "how do you know that? I'm sure Emi did nothing wrong! She doesn't get angry for no reason!" defending Emi.

Emi sighed "I am in the room you know" she said tiredly, making them all turn to her "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama but I felt it was necessary and I apologize if she was compromised during your test Kakashi-san but I can't exactly do anything about that now. Iruka-San, Naru thank you for supporting me. That is all." She finished.

The Hokage sighed nodding in agreement "Apology accepted" he said "but I wasn't you to apologise to Sakura in person."

Kakashi looked confused at this "but Sakura is terrified of Emi-san now, she probably won't let her go near her." Naruto and Iruka nodded in agreement to this.

"Well then, I shall have Emi's team; support Team 7 in their training! Sasuke will have Itachi, Naruto will have Kimimaro and Emi will train Sakura." The Hokage said confidently.

The others nodded their agreement, knowing that it was wiser not to argue with the Hokage. "Good now then I shall leave you to celebrate Naruto's achievement" the Hokage said smiling happily at said boy and turned "Come on Kakashi time to leave these three in peace" he ordered, as the two walked out of the apartment.

Emi sighed tiredly _"Oh this is going to be fun"_ she thought to herself.

**End**

_**Hey guys…I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed but I'm gonna be going away for two and half months in a week's time so I won't be able to update for a while!**_

_**I am going to have Sakura get stronger under Emi's Spartan training! :D**_

_**Mmm… I hope you're enjoying it so far people!**_

_**Vote for Emi's Beau!**_

_**Kakashi-2**_

_**Iruka-2**_

_**Zabuza-**_

_**Itachi-**_

_**Orochimaru-**_

_**Kimimaro-1**_

_**Other (state in review!)-**_

_**Thanks everyone! Xxx**_

_**Jana~**_


End file.
